Secrecy Unjustified
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: It's not always easy adapting, most especially to life. If life gives you lemons, what do you do? You make lemonade. Easy, right? But how can you make it if you don't even know how or where to start? "You just have to trust in me. It's all you have to do."
1. Welcome to New York, The City of Secrets

**Secrecy Unjustified**  
(Skilene Story; Developing Kolena; BarbieXRico; Developing KyleXPrivate)

* * *

**Hey! It's been a long time, yeah I know. Thing is, my Internet just sucks, and the one I'm using right now? Doesn't belong to me. But don't worry, I'm not stealing it. Anyways, I owe you people, the ones who have actually read my reviews and past stories (I'm thinking of deleting the rest...). This story is mostly romance, family, friendship, adventure and mystery. Hope you enjoy this, because I did.**

_Disclaimer: POM belongs to its rightful owners. I only own OCs and maybe or not the plot line and histories of characters. ~ Layla, out (No more author notes unless necessary)_

* * *

**Prologue: Welcome To New York, The City of Secrets**

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Jackford?" The man in question looked up from the dusty floor he was kneeling on.

"Please," the man's speech slurred from his loss of teeth and his eyes had a hard time concentrating on the evil glint of metal in front of him with his black eyes, "don't do it. Please." The light filtering from the window behind him didn't do him any good.

"We don't make the rules. We enforce them."

"It's not my fault. I had to do it for my family-" The boy behind the gun holder glared at the man.

"Liar! Your entire family's dead. You don't have kids or a wife. You're just trying to save your own butt."

"Calm down." The boy stepped back and the man turned back to Jackford. "Well, Jackford? Any last words?" The man just stared at the ground. "For the good of American soil-"

"The Underground."

"The what?"

"The Underground." Jackford repeated and looked up at the other man, who slowly lowered the gun. "It's what they call the system of criminals in this city."

"The Underground?" The boy repeated in confusion.

"Are you deaf?" Jackford snarled at him and he received a punch from another man.

"Watch it, bud. You're on a thin line here." The leader glared down at Jackford, who wiped the blood from his mouth and shook his head. "Now explain. Who's in the Underground and what are they doing?"

"That's for me to know, and for you idiots to find out." Another man placed a hand on the leader.

"I think the Underground's just a wild goose chase." The leader turned to him. "Maybe he's trying to lead us somewhere else."

"The Underground is run by New York's worst. And I'm sure you would know all of them. Most especially the Doc." The leader narrowed his eyes at Jackford.

"Are you telling me Dr. Blowhole's behind all this?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I can tell you that he is the cause of this."

"Does he hate humanity this much?"

"Hate?" Jackford sneered in disgust and shook his head. "If he hates humans so much, why isn't he on a killing spree now? Don't you think he's acting a little too quiet? Like he's _afraid_?"

"Blowhole? Afraid?" The leader scoffed. "Don't play with us, Jackford. Don't blame it on somebody else."

"Can't you see the truth? I know I can."

"We're wasting our time here, boys. The man's not going to speak."

"You bet I won't. I'll never speak."

"So, I guess your 'family', wouldn't mind if you went away." The leader raised his gun again. "Forever."

"The others will find my body and they will kill you." The leader smirked at him.

"Ain't that sweet?" The gun went off silently and the body slumped to the ground. The leader tucked the gun under his clothes and walked out of the room, followed by the others. He was about to go downstairs when his eyes saw a foot appear from round the corner.

"…I'm telling you," the leader quickly ducked and hid in the shadows of some boxes, with the others doing the same, just as two men appeared at the top of the stairs and walked away, "those four are as slippery as a snake. We should double the defenses." The companion of the speaker just shook his head.

"I know, man. But you just have to trust the boss on this. He knows what he's doing."

"I swear, the boss can be so stupid sometimes." His companion shook his head and placed his rifle on his shoulder.

"Let's just go check on the prisoners." The voices and footsteps faded and the group of four hurried down the steps, avoided a few more guards and slipped out a back door. They settled into some bushes nearby just as a siren echoed inside.

"Looks like they found the empty cage." The leader turned to his companions. "All detonators in place?" One of the men nodded to him and pulled out a remote.

"Yup."

"In five. Four, three, two, one."

A day before…

"Gloria! Gloria!" The bubbly-looking African American lady dressed in a loose skirt, bangles, sneakers and a blouse with pure black eyes turned around to face the Asian lady running toward her.

She had reddish brown eyes and Asian features with curly copper-black hair that was tied up while part of it covered one of her eyes. She also had on a pair of ridiculously huge, thick framed black glasses that covered half of her face.

"Oh thank goodness you were just sitting 'round." The first lady got up and greeted the newcomer, who placed her helmet on the table.

"Yeah, girl. Got a prob?"

"Major." The lady licked her lips and grinned widely. "Like, how can I ever thank you?" Gloria raised a brow at her and returned her smile.

"What happened?"

"I got it!" The Asian bit her lower lip as her cheeks flushed from the excitement and exhaustion. "Well, actually, we got it."

"Got what exactly, Selena?"

"Oh don't tease, G."

"I'm curious, Sel. What exactly did you guys get?"

"We got-" Selena was interrupted as a Californian woman appeared from behind her in the same state as the Asian.

"The place! The one you were talking about? We got the permit and everything and we're moving in, guess when?" The Californian had chocolate brown skin, hazel green eyes, wavy brown hair with side swept bangs and would've been mistaken for a college student because of her height and innocent aura.

Gloria crossed her arms and looked at the two females. "When, Marlene?"

"Tomorrow! We're staying in New York! We're staying in New York!" The two ladies grabbed each other's arms and squealed in delight before hugging each other.

"Oh my gosh!" Selena patted her cheeks. "I can't wait to tell the other two." Marlene waved her phone in the air with a giddy smile.

"Already did!" The two looked at each other and squealed again. Gloria's eyes grew wide and she cupped her hands over their mouths.

"Girls." Marlene and Selena looked at Gloria who dropped her hands with a quick look around. "You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood. It's still early."

Selena shook her head, the happiness still evident on her face. "Well, at least it'll save those crucial battery cells on their cell phones and alarm clocks." Gloria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"So, when do you move in?"

The girls looked at each other with the same 'I knew it, she wasn't listening because of someone' looks.

Present time…

Marlene pushed open the door and twirled into the room with a huge grin. "Welcome to home, guys!"

"Whoa." The two females who followed her in with bags in hands looked about in awe. One of the females was a strawberry blond haired lady. If not for the belt with her nickname 'Barbie' on the rhinestone buckle, the woman would've been mistaken for a nicely tanned punk rock fashion model with straight cut bangs. Her companion, though, seemed a bit gentler with her cream skin, chestnut brown eyes, and her bubbly and bright attitude matched her self-designed clothes and young age. She usually wore a dress, skirt or skinny jeans, now a white dress with a green scarf and maroon flats, and her dark red hair in a neat ponytail with bunny clips and pieces of her hair framing her face.

The blonde placed the laptop bag she had in hand on the couch and continued looking around with a smile. "This is so cool."

The redhead beside her flopped onto the couch with a squeal. "This is awesome! It's the best place I have ever seen! Well," she sat up with a cushion on her lap and shrugged, "an actual house would be nice, but this is still pretty awesome."

Marlene placed her hands on her hips and heaved out a satisfied sigh. "Yeah. It'll have to do."

A couple thumps behind the brunette brought her to Selena, who was leaning on the doorway. "Thanks for the help, guys. I really appreciate it."

"You didn't really need to bring the bags."

Selena blinked at her before picking up the bags.

"In that case."

"Whoa there, girl," the Asian paused on her way out, "you also do not need to throw them out and make us go for it."

She turned to Marlene with a snarl. "Oh yeah?" Marlene shook her head with a smile and gestured inside.

"Come on. Why don't you just sit on the couch and check out for a while? I'm sure the three of us can handle the rest."

"I can do it." The slam of the door indicated that she was gone. Marlene sighed exasperatedly and turned to the other two.

"Can I get some help here? Kyle?"

"I believe I'm going to school tomorrow?" The redhead replied with a knowing grin and got up. "So, I'm just gonna crash in the room you two have labeled for me. Like now." She skipped to a room and closed the door quietly.

"Barbie?" Marlene turned to the blonde, who shook her head.

"Like she said, she can do it. Besides, I so know you've got this, Marls. And I really do need to find a job before we _have_ to move again, due to lack of funds."

"Fine. I'll do it. Just make sure you're actually searching up jobs when I get back."

Barbie rolled her eyes and placed the laptop she took out on the coffee table. "Yes mom."

Marlene quickly jogged down the steps and spotted Selena dumping another set of bags into the lobby.

"Hey. Need some help?"

Selena barely gave her glance before walking out the front door with a grumpy look. "I'm getting the other bags." Marlene rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey!" Marlene called out to her, thinking about the conversation she had just hours before.

_"By the way," Marlene looked behind at the three, "I got you two enrolled in school." The Californian was in the passenger's seat, with Barbie, Kyle and Selena in the back and in the driver's seat was Gloria, who later on gave Marlene the keys so that she could borrow the vehicle until had their own._

Kyle and Selena both had the same initial reaction to the news.

_"What?! Marlene, that's wonderful/you've got to be kidding me!" Everyone looked at Selena's horrified expression. Even Gloria was staring in shock at the Asian while using the rear view mirror._

Marlene internally shook her head at the memory, still a little confused as to why the book-loving person who she came to know as a lover of learning was shocked that she was finally going back to school. "I'm really sorry about not telling you that I had you and Kyle checked into a school without your acknowledgement, but you know it had to be done!" The car door being shut furiously was her only answer. "Okay. We'll talk about it later." She turned to the bags and picked as much as she could carry before heading up the steps.

"Need help?" A deep, masculine voice called out to her from behind.


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

"Need help?" A deep, masculine voice called out to her from behind.

"Thanks but I think I'm," a scream erupted from Marlene's throat as her foot slipped from the step. "Oh." The Californian stared into a pair of cobalt blue eyes and blushed when she realized that her arms were around the neck of the stranger, whose muscular arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. Disregarding the bags that had fallen along with her, her eyes roamed over his attire of a collared shirt with the top button off, black pants, a suit jacket, black leather shoes and a simply accessory of a metal bracelet with his black sunglasses piled on his hair. "Um, hi."

"Hey." The man flashed a heart melting smile at Marlene. It took everything in her to stop herself from sighing heavenly and tightening her grip on the man's neck. Marlene looked away with a blush and was quite surprised when she found herself back on her feet. She turned back to see the man standing before with the same smile.

"I'm so sorry." The brunette collected herself and put on a smile of her own. "I can be such a klutz some times."

The man just shook his head.

"Accidents happen. Are you alright, Miss?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Marlene looked away and nodded, feeling the gaze of the man setting her skin on fire. "Thank you."

"Well, we can't have a pretty lady like you falling now, can we?" Marlene turned crimson and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, uh, I-"

"Marlene?" The two turned to Selena, who was staring at them with worry etched on her face. Apparently, her scream had reached outside, but not upstairs because there was still no sign of Barbie and Kyle. _They were right about those soundproof walls and doors._ That's when Marlene noticed the boy standing slightly away from them, watching her with curious baby blue eyes.

At the same time, a surly redhead burst out of the door next to one of the potted plants.

"Is everything alright here?" The lady's voice was laced with barely any of the concern she was faking on her face. Marlene's rescuer turned to the lady and spoke to her in a cool tone.

"Everything's just fine, Alice." The lady's sneer couldn't be any worse.

"That's Miss Scheer to you, McGrath."

The man nodded in reply as the boy stepped forward with a smile.

"We're really sorry for the slight disturbance, Miss Scheer. It really was uncalled for during this time of the day. I just hope that the silence that we will provide wouldn't be futile for you."

Alice narrowed her eyes at the boy, but any doubts of his sincerity went away with her next words. "Well then, I guess I'd better get back."

"Of course, Miss Scheer. Have a nice day!" He cheerfully waved after the grumpy woman before turning to the other three with a pout. "Sheesh. What's wrong with her? It's not like we caused the noise this time. Oh." The boy clutched his head in shock rather than pain after a hand collided with it.

"Private." The man hissed at him with a glare, which was returned. "Don't be rude."

The boy's face dropped guiltily and he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Skipper." The man's face softened a bit. "I guess I'm a little pi-"

"Excuse me?"

"No! No, of course not! Why would I ever say such a thing?"

"I didn't ask anything."

"Oh."

"But I'm curious. Where did you learn that word?"

The boy blinked his innocent eyes at him. "What word?"

"Don't play with me, young man."

"Um…the tely?"

Skipper crossed his arms with a nod. "Uh huh. Now tell me where you learned that word."

"Uh…"

Selena took a step back and whispered to Marlene. "I think we should go…"

"Yeah," Marlene turned around with Selena, "I think we should-"

"Wait." The girls froze before turning back to the two. "Don't you need some help with those?"

"Oh," Marlene waved a hand away and smiled at Skipper, "thanks, but no thank you. I'm sure you've got better things to do than help us."

"Not really. And we'd be happy to help considering that you would be our new next door neighbors."

"We are? I mean, you're our neighbors?"

The boy dubbed as Private nodded. "Yup. On your left side, at the end." He held out a hand toward the ladies with a smile that was surprisingly similar to Skipper's. "I'm Private McGrath." Marlene took the hand and shook it. The boy went to shake Selena's hand and thumbed toward Skipper. "This is my older brother, Skipper. We were going to greet you in personal later on, but it still is a pleasure to meet you both."

Selena nodded and released his hand. "Same here. I'm Selena-"

"Valentine." Skipper finished with a huge smirk. "And I'm guessing you would be Marlene Sullivan?" He was now looking at Marlene, whose shock was the same as Selena's as they looked at each other. She turned back to Skipper.

"Well, yes, but-"

"And the two upstairs are Barbie McHale and Kalina Millender?"

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"We just know, ma'am." Marlene shook her head and blinked a few times. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Private rolling his eyes and crossing his arms as he muttered under his breath.

"Show-off."

"Um, well," Marlene started to get nervous and she was back to playing with the hem of her shirt, "I wouldn't mind if you would call me Marlene."

"Okay, Marlene. Is there something you want to know?" Marlene blinked again and her eyes stared at the arrogant smirk on his face. _Great, Prince Charming just had to another arrogant jerk. Wait, what did I just call him? _She shook her head and sighed quietly. _And now I'm starting to think like Selena. Great. Just great._ Marlene ran her tongue over her teeth and folded her arms with a cool demeanor, smiling internally at the slight waver in the other's expression.

"Well, actually, I do."

"Then you better start now, woman, because I don't have all day."

"I thought you said you didn't have anything better to do?" He looked taken aback at that and even Marlene had to smile as Private and Selena sniggered. "That was what you said, right?"

"Fine." His mouth had curled into a snarl now. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to know why you know everything."

"Know everything?"

"How do you know my name? And my friend's?"

"I'm sorry, dollface, but that's classified."

"Not if my girls are threatened. I'll put that under stalker category when I report this. Unless-"

Skipper gave her a sly smirk. "Report all you want, for all I care. You're not going to hold anything on me."

Marlene narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Selena.

"Get Jay on the line. Now."

Selena pulled out her cell phone. "Wait, hold it." The two girls turned to Skipper. "You know Jay?" The Asian rolled her eyes while placing her hands on her hips.

"The guy's my uncle, dude. Of course I would know him?"

"You're THE Valentine?"

"I thought you knew everything, bud?"

"But nobody told me…" Skipper trailed off and looked at Private, who stared back at him in confusion.

"What?" His brother's stare turned into a glare. "Wait a minute. I didn't know that either. I think Kowalski would've said something if he knew. And obviously Rico doesn't either, so you cannot blame any of us. Swear. Cross my heart. I don't want to die." Skipper rolled his eyes at that and turned back to Marlene and Selena. His eyes grew wide when he noticed that the latter's phone was already at her ear.

"Wait!" Hazel green and brown turned to him. "You don't have to call him. I'll," his shoulders slumped in defeat, "I'll tell you."

"WH-" Private barely got the word out as a petulant Skipper slammed a hand over his mouth.

"You would," Skipper turned back to Marlene, "would you?"

The man nodded and held up the hand which was over Private's mouth.

"Soldier's word, doll. Wouldn't break it for my life."

Marlene glanced over at Selena and nodded to the side. Skipper and Private watched as the phone disappeared into a pocket before letting out a sigh.

"Before you say anything," Skipper let Marlene close her mouth before continuing, "I already said that I would tell you, but only what you need to know. The rest is really top secret and I'm in no position to reveal such information."

"Are you in the military or something?"

"Used to be."

Private nodded and took a step forward, making sure he was out of reach from his brother. "And you'll have to pardon him if he goes all 'commando' crazy. He can't help it." He ignored the glare that was sure to come his way.

"You're in the same team, dofus, in case you've forgotten."

"Team?"

Skipper turned back to Marlene. "Love to explain everything to ya, doll, but the wall's got ears. No matter how soundproof they are." He picked up the bags without any effort, urging Private to take the rest. When he was sure that Private had secured the rest, Skipper gave Marlene a wink before marching up the stairs.


	3. Just Getting Started

**Chapter 2: Just Getting Started**

"He so tricked us." Marlene muttered under her breath as she paced back and forth.

"We get it already." Gloria rolled her eyes. "Now would you stop trying to make a hole in the carpet and just sit down?"

Marlene stopped with fists by her sides.

"I will not sit down until justice is done! Don't tell me what to do!" Gloria raised a brow at the female and crossed her arms with a frown.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry." The female sat down on the chair, facing the couch Gloria and Selena was sitting on.

"Now," Selena spoke lazily while pulling at a loose string on her shirt, with her feet hanging off the edge of the couch, "you can vent your anger."

"He tricked me!" Selena jumped at the tone, surprised that her friend actually followed what she said. "He made sure we were all in before he and his brother jumped out the window and into their apartment!"

"Yeah," Selena shrugged after gathering herself back together, "there was that, but ya gotta admit. That thing they did was so awesome. I mean, who would even dare to jump out the window? Aside from suicidal beings, that is."

"And stuntmen?" Gloria added and Selena nodded.

"There are those people too."

"You guys!" Marlene whined and the other two turned back to her. "You have got to help me out here." Selena shook her head and let her head rest against the arm of the couch.

"Do you want to trick him or something?"

Gloria shook her head. "Na ah. You don't want to do that."

"Why not?" The two chorused with curiosity in their eyes.

"You just don't. Trust me. The last person who did that got so publicly humiliated that he hid out in the hospital right after." Selena leaned forward on the cushion she had placed on her lap.

"Wow. Sounds like a real bad boy."

Marlene rolled her eyes, knowing about her best friend's fairytale fantasies. "Don't be ridiculous, Selena. He's obviously dangerous."

"She's kinda right, Sel."

Selena just played with the embroidery on the pillow as Marlene turned to Gloria. "Do you know him, G?"

"Maybe."

"So you do?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do…" Marlene's eyes grew wide. "But he's not bad either, guys. He and his team. In fact, if it weren't for them, Alex, Marty, Mel and me would still be stuck on Madagascar…and I probably would have married Jacundo instead of being with Melman right now."

"No. Way." Selena and Marlene stared at the female, who nodded solemnly.

"It's true. So, you see, Marlene-"

"If you're telling me to forgive him for what he did, I already did. A long time ago, actually."

"Then what are you so angry about?"

"Because he promised!" She got to her feet in a slight rage and the chair she was sitting on fell back. "I'm angry because he promised, but he didn't keep it. I just hate people like that."

"Actually," Selena pushed the pillow to the side and slipped her feet into her shoes, "it was a soldier's word, and knowing he's not a soldier anymore…" Selena stopped tying the laces of one shoe and looked up at Marlene's glare. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You just had to tell me that now, didn't you?"

Selena seemed to think about something before shrugging.

"Eh."

Gloria was getting tired of arguing with her defiant friend, so she got to her feet with a sigh. "It's been a week now, Marls. You should be over it by now."

Marlene frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to some silly party when we all know he's going to be there. I'm going to strangle him if I see him even once."

"That's gonna be a sight." Gloria murmured under her breath while Selena jumped to her feet, her face a mask of surprise and shock.

"And miss out on one of the best parties ever?"

Marlene crossed her arms and spoke in a sullen tone. "It's just a party."

"It's a party, hosted by THE Julien Jacobs! Do you not get it? The guy's as famous as Alex!"

Gloria copied her sour friend's actions and glared at Selena.

"What am I? Expired cheese?"

Selena gave her a sweet smile. "Oh no, darling. I would never let cheese get expired. You can trust me on that." Gloria rolled her eyes and went to grab her things. Selena turned back to Marlene, this time dropping the smile and her hands on the other's shoulders. "I know I'm acting like a jerk right now, but I don't really care about that guy. This is a party. You're supposed to enjoy things with parties. You," she started to shake her, "are," Marlene tittered a bit on her feet, "going."

"Fine!"

"What?"

"I said fine. I'm, we're going. You were going to guilt trip me later anyway." A Cheshire grin was flashed back at her.

"Don't ya know it."

"Well, whatever." Marlene surveyed Gloria's small yet cozy apartment, which the woman had al to herself in the floor below them. "I need to talk to him anyway."

Selena tilted her head at her curiously while Gloria turned her attention back to the two.

"After all you've heard from G?"

"I don't care how sweet G put him as. And from the rumors floating about, I gather that he's a rebel. Obviously only good with having fights. Well, if he wants a fight, I'll give it to him." Selena had completely forgotten about the untied lace on her other shoe as she shook her head and frowned at Marlene.

"Wait, what happened to not going to the meeting and strangling him?"

"It's going to happen sooner or later, right?" Marlene shrugged and righted the fallen chair. "Why not now? Besides, I know you'll feel alone even with Gloria around, so I'll have to go."

"But-"

"I thought you wanted me to go to the party?"

"I do, but-"

"Great. Let's go." She walked out the door, leaving Gloria and Selena to look at each other in surprise. The latter placed a hand on her forehead with a sigh and just slipped the untied laces into her shoes.

"Please tell me this is going to end well."

"Sorry, girl, but I believe you'll have to ask Darla that. She's the psychic around here. You'll meet her later, don't worry."

"I think this is going to be LONG night."

"Selena!" Marlene hissed at her friend, who was busy piling her plate with assorted food from the buffet. Gloria was pulled away by Julien Jacobs the rock star-slash-billionaire-slash-playboy the minute the trio stepped into the luminous mansion the star owned. The African sent them an 'I'm so sorry' look before she got lost in the throng. Selena had stared star struck after Julien before her eyes spotted the not-so-crowded and slightly hidden buffet table.

Selena turned to her with her nose in the air. "I'm depressed, okay? I can't believe you did something without consulting me, most especially when I'm included. And I'm your best friend!"

"I don't care. You're lactose intolerant."

"Yeah, that works on milk. But this is cheese."

"Cheese is made from milk, silly."

"Come on. It's cheese! Ooh, mozzarella rolls. And are those cream cheese puffs?" Before she could get another piece, Marlene grabbed her hand and started pulling her away. "Okay fine. We'll come back later. Do you think we can get doggy bags?" Selena looked at her friend, who rolled her eyes, though a smile twitched from the corners of her mouth. "Mind if we chill out in the garden?"

Selena gasped in shock but managed to keep her plate in order when Marlene stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"There's a garden?"

"Outside. Well, obviously, gardens should be outside, but I think, hey!" Selena watched with a pout as a roll fell off her plate when Marlene tugged her out eagerly.

When they were outside, Marlene pulled them to a corner and looked at her friend. "Where is it?" Selena looked back with the same pout.

"My roll rolled away…Anyways," she turned to Marlene and pushed her glasses back up her nose, "why do you want to see it?"

"Well, I know the guy's got a fantastic garden that has Spanish roses. Those flowers are hard to maintain, most especially since it's used to hot weather, not this ever changing climate."

"Ah. That explains it."

"Like you didn't know." Selena just turned away from her and gestured forward.

"Right this way, ma'am. As you can see," they had barely walked a few feet past the marble steps when Selena got tackled to the ground, the pastries now flying through the air. The harsh thud when her skull met the concrete made Marlene wince.

Selena moaned in pain, unaware of the dark shadow hunched over her in what looked to be attack form. Her glasses had skittered elsewhere and all she saw was stars. "Wha, what…" she trailed off and closed her eyes, willing her head to follow her orders.

"Selena?" Marlene carefully approached the female, her eyes focused on the shadow above her friend's body. "Are you alright? Did it bite you?"

"Wh-what?" She forced her eyes open and found herself face-to-face with a Doberman. "What is-" She was interrupted by a huge wet tongue, that slapped all over her face and neck, making her giggle.

"Guardian!" The heavy weight was lifted off her, along with small whimpering sounds. A tall man knelt down on one knee beside her with one hand held out to her. He was dressed in a neatly pressed collared button-up shirt that was tucked into black pants and was paired with a necktie, shiny leather shoes, black watch and a black overcoat with a gray underside, and Selena couldn't help but admire how he wore himself confidently despite the clash of some of the clothes that worked perfectly on him. _Kyle would most definitely call this a 9.5._ "I'm so sorry. My dog doesn't usually tackle innocent by standers." He started to apologize until his ocean blue eyes blinked at her.

"It's fine. He's pretty adorable."

He shook his head and closed his fist over her hand, quickly pulling her up with him. "Uh, yeah."

"Selena," the man froze at the name and his jaw dropped in shock as said girl turned her head to Marlene, "are you alright?"

Selena nodded and dusted her hands, only to stop and looked down at her hands in disgust. "Aw man." She picked off the weird stickiness on her hands. "It's doggy drool with cream. Yuck."

"You can wash it off later."

The man backed away as quietly as possible and pulled the boy, who was watching the entire scene curiously, with him. "Private, come on." The boy sent him a confused frown and Kowalski was just about to drag them away when the voice of the Asian called to him.

"Hey, thanks for taking the dog off."

"I-"

The lady shrugged and continued, apparently not hearing him.

"Well, it's not like I have anything against dogs. It's just…ah, forget it." She smiled at them and then at the dog, which seemed to be smiling back at her. "What's his name?"

Before Kowalski could say anything Private did it for him.

"Guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Okay," Kowalski grabbed Private roughly and sent a glare down at the surprised boy, "I think it's time for us to go."

"Wait! Who are you?" Selena tilted her head after the man and stared at his retreating back. "Mickey?" The man paused abruptly. "I knew it." He turned around with a mask of anger and strode back to them, making sure he towered over her. "Whoa." She blinked up at him after taking an unconscious step back. "How-"

"You know nothing. And my name's Kowalski."

"Okay, Micks, but I-"

"What did I just say?"

"Okay, I get it. You hate the name. You don't have to get all-"

"No, you don't get it. You don't get anything. You don't. Why can't you just listen to me for once? Why can't you just do that? Is that so hard?"

"Listen, I was just-"

"Just what?"

In a huff, she crossed her arms and pouted at him. "Maybe if you would just shut up and listen, I could finish my sentence?"

"You never finish anything."

"I think you just described yourself." Her cool demeanor seemed to piss Kowalski off even more, if his fists were any indication. Selena glanced down at his hands and back at him with a raised brow. "Are you going to hit me now?" He visibly relaxed and crossed his arms, still looking down at her.

"Like I'll waste anything with you. You worthless piece of hey!" A loud smack followed the slap Selena gave Kowalski to his head. The lady gruffly crossed her arms and glared back at him.

"For your information, you were the one who started this. Don't you dare get angry with me. I have done nothing to you."

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?"

"Yeah, why do you have to target me all the time? Isn't there anyone worthy of your time?"

"You started this."

"No, you started this."

"And I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"I don't care what happens to you. Just get lost."

"Fine with me, jerkface."

By this time, Skipper and another man, who had a scar across his face, had joined the group outside.

"What did you just call me?"

"I don't recall you being deaf."

Kowalski just shook his head in annoyance. "I've had enough." He walked past the female and unknowingly stepped on something, which produced a weird crunching sound from under his perfectly shined dress shoes.

A soft gasp escaped from Selena's lips when Kowalski stepped back. "My glasses."

"You can still see." Kowalski murmured and walked away, but stopped at the sound of sneakers against gravel. He turned back to see the Asian running away and sadness overcame him. After he bent down to pick up the broken spectacles, a foot spanned into his view. He looked up just as the foot rammed into his side, sending his breath out of his lungs. The move even made him stagger back a bit and he looked up at an angry looking Marlene, who quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to her face.

"You can trick me all you want," she hissed and her hands curled tightly into his shirt, "but if you ever mess with my friend again, you'll get more than that."

Guardian snarled and glared at Marlene, who did the same and emitted a growl from her throat. The dog immediately backed down, whining and Marlene turned back to Kowalski.

"You got it?" Too shocked and out of breath to reply, he just nodded. "Great. If you're not going to be nice, at least back off before I call Jay." At the mention of the name, he looked up at her in shock. She let him go with a slight push and hurried after Selena, who had disappeared past the huge gates.

"I-I didn't mean it." Kowalski heaved when he turned back to look at his friends. "You know I didn't. Right, Private?" The boy looked at the glasses and back at the man in uncertainty.

"Well…"

"Sorry."

Skipper shook his head. "Sorry's not gonna cut it, man. He's going to kill us. He'll make us do laps around the entire city, fifty times."

Private and the other man paled at this and Kowalski, who was forcing himself to stand despite the pain, bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, guys." He looked up with them with determination. "I'll fix this."

"If this explodes-"

Kowalski glared at Skipper and cut him short. "I don't think that's going to happen, Skipper, because I'm not planning on using any kind of device against her. All I need is permission to go home. It's going to take me a while."

"This better work."

"It WILL, Skipper. I know her. I just need Rico to help me get the materials I need. You can continue the babysitting job on the subject with Private."

"It's not a…" Kowalski raised a brow at him. "Fine. So it is. I don't want it to be called that."

The scarred man crossed his arms and grinned.

"D guy's a hugh bab'. (The guy's a huge baby.)"

"Unfortunately. But you two are not getting off the hook on this mission, you hear me?"

"Yes sir." The two chorused before heading off into the trees. Skipper turned to Private who was lost in thought. The man nudged the boy and was met with a small frown.

"I don't think Marlene's happy with what we did last time we met, Skippah."

"I don't really care, Private. The lady deserves it."

"And why?"

"That was classified information. I told her that, but did she listen? No."

"But we didn't have to ditch her and Selena like that."

"She is demanding information civilians shouldn't know about."

"Well, you shouldn't have showcased it in the first place. Ow." Private held his head after Skipper smacked the back of his head.

"She was blackmailing me, don't you forget that, young Private. Now drop the subject. We still have a royal brat to take care of." Private dropped his hand and sighed in resignation.

"Yes, Skippah."


	4. Forever Forgiving

**Chapter 3: Forever Forgiving**

Barking sounds erupted into Selena's dream of a picnic with a mysterious stranger on a breezy hillside and she felt about for her phone. When she found it, she turned over on her bed and looked at the screen.

"Wait a minute," her eyes flew open and she stared at the blank screen, "my alarm does _not_ bark. The barking sounds continued and she turned her head to the door.

The person in the bed at the opposite wall moved and spoke after a yawn.

"What's going on?"

Selena pushed herself off the bed and headed out. "I'll get it." She was just about to open the front door when the barking stopped. "Okay, what is…" The lady blinked at the emptiness before her, then looked down. "Guardian?" The dog sat obediently until his name was said. He then picked up the basket with his teeth and trotted in. He placed the basket down and bowed his head to Selena while trotting back out and positioning himself at the doorway. Selena stared after the dog in astonishment and then turned her attention to the basket. A piece of cloth was covering the contents of the basket. She bent down and took it off, gasping in shock and delight at the sight before her. "Oh my."

"'I'm sorry," Selena muttered out loud with a small smile. "I don't know what I was thinking. In fact, I'm pretty sure the hangover I got is punishment and proof for what I did yesterday. Guardian brought you my little peace offering. I'm not going to write down how long it took to finish it. I just hope you like it. I'm really sorry, Selena. Sincerely, MKDB.' Aw…"

"MKDB?" Selena whirled about to see Marlene, who had staggered out after her, half-asleep, half-awake.

"Oh, that's Mi-Kowalski's initials."

Her long time best friend shook her head and scoffed, now fully awake.

"If he thinks a note is gonna-"

Selena pocketed the note and looked up at Marlene. "I think it's enough, Marlene."

"I think not. He should be doing it in person. And he was drunk? What a lame excuse."

"Marlene."

"He didn't look drunk. At all!"

"I shouldn't have fuel his anger like that. Clearly, he didn't want to be called something he's not. I mean, you wouldn't like being called something you don't like, right?"

"Well…"

"See?"

"Fine. I won't murder him."

"Thank you, Marley."

"But if he does it again…"

"Don't worry about it. Oh." She turned around and a smile appeared on her face at the sight of Guardian. "Wait right there, baby G." She hurried off into the kitchen, leaving Marlene to stare at Guardian in surprise.

"Guardian?" The dog bowed his head with his paws over his head and Marlene sighed. "Well, I'm sorry, but it kinda looked like you were attacking Sel, and…I am talking to a dog. No, I am apologizing to a dog. Okay," she took in a deep breath, "I'm really sorry for growling at you and all. I just hate it when people, and animals, pick on her. It's like she's not real or something. I hope you can forgive me." Guardian barked once, in a happy tone, and rushed over to Marlene, who held out a hand which the dog licked. "Aw…even if you are a scary dog…"

Selena rushed back into the room, carrying a small box wrapped with one of her favorite lavender ribbons and a small stalk of lavender halfway inserted in one side. She placed the box before Guardian and bent down. "My specialty. Hope you guys enjoy." The dog happily picked the box up and ran out the door. Selena got up with a smile as Marlene raised a brow at her.

"Your specialty? What is your specialty?"

The lady nodded with a mysterious glint to her eye. "Yeah." Marlene frowned before heading back to their room.

"Uh yeah, when it's actually morning, wake me up."

"Got it. I'll get the water boiling."

As the sun tried to get into the living room, Skipper walked over to the window and observed the streets outside. It was oddly quiet during that time of the day, but it was expected. Who would be mad enough to go out under the intense heat of the sun? The answer came in the form of three females, who had appeared from around a block a couple of streets down and were running this way. Skipper shook his head and was about to walk to the kitchen to get a nice of Joe, when the front door burst open. The blonde lady, who was living with the two females he had cleverly outwitted the other day, was standing there dressed like the Victoria Secret model she was.

"Which one of you is Kowalski?"

"Who are you?" Skipper demanded, still in a defensive position with Kowalski, who had rushed to him with Private though he noticed that the boy had relaxed a bit at the sight of the female.

"I asked first, bud."

He turned his attention to the woman and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Depends on who's asking, Miss McHale."

"Apparently you already know who. Why don't you answer my question?"

"Not unless you're asking nicely."

Barbie snorted and crossed her arms.

"I don't need you. Hey egghead!" The tall man beside Skipper flinched. It wasn't noticeable to others, but under the watchful eye of Barbie, the movement was caught. "You. You're Kowalski, aren't you?"

Kowalski shook his head with a step back from his comrades. "I have no idea what you want with me."

"How about some broken bones?" She took a few steps forward while punching a fist into her other hand. "Who gave you permission to mess around with my cousin, huh?"

"Rico!" Skipper called out before the blonde could take another step. Barbie spun around, only to fall into the hold of the man called Rico. Barbie stared wide eyed at him and noted his clothes, which consisted of a pair of thick black military boots, tattered jeans with a chain belt hanging loosely from his hips, a white, dirt and grease stained shirt, a dark orange jacket and a bowler's hat. Rico's expression was similar as he stared at her with his jaw dropped. He was about to say something when someone called out to her.

"Barbie!" A redhead appeared at the door, hunched over. She leaned against the door as Barbie snapped out of her trance. "Okay," the redhead gestured to Barbie as Selena and Marlene came into the room, "she's over there. And there's no sign of a broken body."

Barbie frowned at them and turned back to Rico. "Let go of me!" She wretched her arms down and took a step back, quickly spinning into a roundhouse kick straight to Rico's head. The man fell to the carpeted ground with a thump, much to the shock of the other three males. She paused briefly to make sure he was alright and then headed straight for Kowalski, who was staring at her along with the other two. "I'm going to…"

Two pairs of hands reached out and gripped her arms tightly.

"Whoa there, girl." Selena cajoled the lady, who was struggling to get away from her and Marlene. "There's no need for you to get a jail sentence now."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"For what?"

"For whatever he did to you!"

"Do you even know what he did?"

Barbie blinked and shook her head, visibly relaxing. Marlene and Selena took the sign to let go of her but they were still wary of her actions since they knew that she wasn't one to keep promises.

"Well, no, but the letter…"

"He was just trying to apologize for…Wait. You read the letter?"

"Uh…So, what were you saying again?"

Selena frowned in suspicion at her. "He was just trying to apologize for _accidently_, stepping on my glasses. It happened during the party. The one you two were not allowed to go to."

"Your glasses are broken?"

"He fixed them."

"Over night?"

"Yup."

"Whoa. That's pretty quick service."

"And I think it's a good enough apology, so if you please?"

Barbie nodded and took a step back. "Okay. But you know that this is the first time a guy's ever ruined your life."

"First, he didn't do anything. Obviously he did not ruin my life. Second, I am accident prone. I'm liable to accidents, on purpose or not."

"I'm still going to keep my eye on you." Barbie's eyes were now trained on Kowalski. "You're probably one of those creeps from high school."

"Excuse me?"

Selena slapped her forehead. "Ugh…" She turned to Barbie and placed her hands on her shoulders, shaking her. "Snap out of it, Barbie. That is not one of those '_creeps_'. That, is the certified class 1997-1998 valedictorian. Your understanding of this situation would be greatly appreciated here."

"Oh. So that's-"

"Don't say it."

"Why not? It's just his name. Right, M-"

"I said don't say it. Don't be a pig."

"Pig?" Private chorused after her, confused at her statement when the lady clearly looked like she worked at the gym daily. Selena turned to him, happy to explain.

"Pigheaded. Stubborn, if you want."

"Ah. Okay."

"Barbie?"

The blonde snapped out of a daydream and gave Selena a frown.

"What?"

"Come on."

Barbie snorted and walked away. "I'm a person, not a slave. I don't succumb to the higher ground." She stopped beside Kyle, who was staring down at Rico. "Uh," Barbie looked down at Rico, who was still on the ground with his eyes closed. Though, there was a hint of a smile on his face. "Is this guy alright? Oh my." She gasped and a worry overcame her. "Was I too hard to him?"

Private shook his head with a grin. "Nah. I don't think so. Rico's got a hard skull. He's probably just trying to scare us or som'thing. Hey Rico." He gently poked the man with his foot and frowned when the man didn't spring up with a grin or laugh. "Rico?"

"Well," Kowalski started and everyone turned to him, "there is such thing as penetrating the fictional barrier."

Skipper rolled his eyes at the statement, obviously disagreeing with the man. He crossed his arms and barked at the motionless man. "RICO!"

Rico jumped to his feet with his hand glued to his forehead.

"Yez sih, Skippa sih! At yur com'an, sih! (Yes sir, Skipper sir! At your command, sir!)"

"Oh great. Nice of you to finally join us, Rico. I'd have to say that your little stunt wasn't appreciated."

Rico blinked in confusion, while slowly putting his hand down.

"Huh?"

"Did I say you can put down your hand?" The hand flew back to its position and Rico stared ahead with an erect posture.

"Nope." Skipper narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is wrong with you, soldier? Don't tell me you've got birds flying about your brain again. You practically slept through Ringtail's music the entire night without earplugs."

"Since when is Rico right, Skipper?" Skipper turned to Kowalski, who casually shrugged and folded his arms. "Well, aside from other reasons."

Rico just chuckled nervously and nodded. "Yup yup." When he realized that his hand had travelled down again, he quickly put it up.

"You can put your hand down now." Rico sighed in relief but jumped when Skipper spoke again. Skipper frowned suspiciously at the man's actions. Rico chuckled again and whistled while looking away. "Twenty four hours worth of maintenance. For putting your guard down."

"Oh come on!" Rico threw his arms in frustration while Kowalski and Private hid their sniggers.

"One week."

"What?!"

"Another complaint and I'll make it a month with daily laps around NY." The man quickly covered his mouth and glared at Kowalski and Private, who were still laughing. Skipper raised a brow at them. "Would you two like to join him?" They shook their heads and bit down on their lips. Skipper watched them go back to their usual business, and then turned to the girls, who were watching the scene with great interest. "Do you have anything else to do here?" Marlene took a step toward him with a hand out.

"I don't think we've formally met. I'm-"

"Leaving." He interrupted roughly with a slight frown marring his face.

The wavy haired brunette blinked at him, her outstretched hand now placed by her side.

"What?"

"You're leaving. All of you. You're not supposed to be here."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't speak English?"

"I do, but-"

"Good. Now do as I say."

"Excuse me?" Marlene repeated with more conviction, feeling the anger from the other night come back.

"I did not take you to be a parrot. Nor did I order one."

"You should be thanking us! We came here to stop her from attacking you! No, wait, you should be apologizing for-"

Skipper rolled his eyes, oblivious to the female's rage.

"And what is a girl going to do to us?"

The room rolled into grave silence, which was only broken by the incredulous claim coming from Barbie's lips.

"Oh no he didn't." Kyle was next with her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"I think he just did."

The blond lady's hands curled back into fists as the lady herself started her march over to the stout man.

"Barbie!" Selena called when she realized what the female was going to do. She quickly reached out and held onto her arm, holding her back.

"Let me at him!" Barbie growled, giving the stoic man a death glare. "I'm going to destroy that pipsqueak!" The man's frown turned into a harsh glower.

"What?"

"You heard me, flathead. You and me, one on one. I'm going to crush your tiny-mmpjhnjbfe!" Barbie grabbed onto Selena's hand which was placed tightly over the blonde's mouth.

"She didn't mean it." Skipper's gaze turned to her and Selena felt herself slipping in her head. The Asian shooed away the urge to gulp and run away and gave him a small smile. "Sorry. We're leaving." She looked back at the other two. "We are leaving." Marlene and Kyle turned to her. "Now." Kyle rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room, followed by Marlene. "Sorry." Selena mumbled and walked backwards, bringing the livid Barbie with her.

Skipper stared at the closed door for a while before a beeping sound from his belt sounded. He looked down at the pager hooked onto his belt and then at the door.

"Boys," he turned and headed down the hallway, "we're needed."


	5. New

**Chapter 4: New**

"I can't believe he agreed to this." Andy Andrews shifted the strap of the bag he was carrying and trudged on. The British exchange student was on his way to school, to his first school ever, but he wasn't the least bit happy about it. Perhaps those stories about high school that his friends told him weren't that bad, not that he had more to think about, but his older brother didn't even think twice when Marlene practically demanded that the boy go to school after she found out the truth. Well, a friend of his, the only sane one around his age and neighborhood, was the one who did some digging into his past, but he was supposed to have a say in things, right? He should decide on what happens in his _private_ life, right? "Apparently not." Andy mumbled while pulling his jacket even closer around him to block out the early autumn wind when a voice called out to him.

"Private!" The boy winced and was in the middle of choosing between running away or staying when another boy ran up to him with a goofy smile. The newcomer had sandy brown hair, huge yellowish brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore slightly worn clothes that matched his stained baseball cap that had tuffs of hair sticking out the loop and dirtied shoes. His bag was none the worse and the entire sight of the boy made Private pity him, if not for the annoying attitude the boy had unluckily inherited from his childish uncle. "Hey Private!"

"Um, 'morning." Andy replied in a less happy tone, which did not come unnoticed by the unintelligent kid. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do! You're Private!"

"No, I meant if you knew me," Andy shook his head, "I mean, if I knew you. And no I don't know you, not really."

"Well, yeah, you're Private!"

"Mort!" The boy hissed angrily, with his hand tightly clasped over the smaller one's mouth. Andy looked around and walked deep into an abandoned looking alleyway. "I thought we already told you about the identities." The boy just blinked his big yellow brown eyes at him. "The plan? The secret identities?" More blinking. "Nothing?" 'Andy' spoke in disbelief and dropped his hand. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. But Maurice did say something about not joking about the Penguins' other halves."

"Halves? Oh you mean the identities?"

Those big eyes blinked again. "What are identities?"

"Nevermind." Andy looked around again and pulled the boy closer, bringing his voice to a close whisper. "Just remember, if you see our real faces, it's not our real names. It's our fake names. And if you see our fake faces, we use our real names. And right now, I've got my fake face on, so I'm Andy Andrews, you got it?" Mort nodded slowly and continuously for a while before Andy sighed. "You have no idea what I just said, do you?"

"Ohkay!" Mort piped before skipping away, whistling a happy tune.

"Great. Now I'm acting like Kowalski."

"Come on, Andy! We're going to school!" Andy's eyes couldn't grow any bigger at the statement.

"How did he, but I…Ah, forget it. There's no way I'm turning into a Kowalski." Andy hoisted his bag over his shoulder and followed the boy. "But wait…how did he know I was going to school?"

Zack Andrews hopped out the black van that his friends made from scrap metal, slammed the door and marched up the stone steps to the building labeled 'Police Station' in big, old-style letters. He walked past the onlookers, up the steps and in the room that occupied half of the second floor and was labeled 'Finders' Incorporated'. In this room were five tables and a door that led to what looked like a laboratory. Each table had its own distinct personality, depending on the owner except for the fifth table which was empty of anything but a trash can and a discarded pen. All of which he passed, with Blaine Chase, one of his partners in crime, at his heel. "Here's the folder, Mrs. Thelma." Zack threw a folder down on the desk next to the door with the only frosted glass window in the entire building and the woman behind it picked it up and flipped through it.

A smug grin started at Zack's lips, probably caught on from Blaine's own, when he remembered an event in the early morning but he held it down as a familiar man walked, no, stalked up to him. He was dressed in the complete blue police officer uniform and an ugly scowl directed at Zack, who stood straight and looked at the man with the same fierceness despite the height difference. "Officer X."

"Inspector Andrews. You're late." It could've passed as a growl with the way he said his sentence but it didn't faze Zack one bit.

"Something came up, _sir_." It still disgusted Zack that he had to call one of his hated enemies his boss, but to actually give respect to someone who didn't return it? Even he had to agree to his younger brother's statement about giving people what they deserved.

The man crossed his arms, oozing the authority he knew he had.

"Let me guess, traffic?" The meaning behind that was clear to Zack. The officer didn't believe that Manhattan's fastest team could be caught up in morning traffic.

"Yes, sir." Zack could see that the man resisted the urge to blurt out the possible things they could have done to allow time to elapse, and instead eyed the empty space behind Zack.

"Where are Jefferson and Junior?"

Zack glanced over at the two desks that belonged to the two men. "Obviously not here."

"Are you sassing me, officer?"

"No sir. I was about to say that the two are on a temporary leave."

"And who gave you permission to let them off?"

"That," Zack urged the grin that was coming up to go back down before X could see it, "would be me, X." X turned his attention to the big and even burlier man leaning against the desk. This guy was also dressed in a blue uniform, had thin white hair crowning his bald head and upper lip and his nameplate stated that he was 'Chief Jayson Rutherford'. Apparently from the slight opening in the door behind him, he had entered while the two were having a glare down.

"For what reason, sir?" The bear of a man pushed himself off the desk with much grace and towered over X.

"For obvious reasons, like how a 15 year old boy is still not in school even after years of arriving here. The boy will be getting a diploma and I'd like to be one of the reasons why."

"And what about Jefferson, sir?"

"He is also occupied with his own work. You don't have to concern yourself with any of the boys' problems. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now I need you to supervise over the McKinley case. McKinley's lawyer should be here any second."

"Yes sir." The man walked away without another word and Blaine let out the breath he had been holding. He had been standing quietly off to the side of Zack, eyeing X with much conviction until he locked the door behind the man.

"I'ot." Blaine mumbled and walked over to the table with overflowing papers, perched on the edge and started making a paper plane from one of the stacks. Chief Jayson Rutherford, or Jay, raised a brow at him and picked up the cup of steaming coffee from the table with a grin.

"He still on your case?"

Zack shook his head and glared at where X had gone to. "He still thinks we have a link to the Penguins."

"Sorry but I can't do anything without alerting her, and you know I can't grant the sudden dismissal of a good recruit."

Zack gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "Good recruit. The world really is a crazy place."

The folder that Zack had placed on the table earlier on was handed back to Zack, who took a look at it, and then at the woman whose manicured hand was holding the file. "I know you don't approve of this new recruit-"

"I think X's is a pain, but I don't think anybody'll listen to me, Mrs. Thelma."

Thelma just ignored him and continued. "I know you don't want another mission, but this is a direct order from the doc. You have to take her, whether you like it or not."

"And I don't like it, so I won't take it." Zack pushed the folder away, but Thelma shook her head and pushed it back.

"It's her or your job, Zack."

"She can't possibly-"

"I'm not one for jokes, Zack. Take it or leave the badge."

Zack stared at Thelma, who stared back with indifference.

"Why is this newbie so important to her?"

"Do I look like Catriona Carmichael to you?" Thelma forced the folder into his grip and sat back down in her chair. "I don't know why, but she's my replacement."

"What?" The three men chorused in shock as the room went into a stand still. Zack and Blaine turned to Jay, who raised his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me like I should know. I didn't know that either." Jay turned to the aging lady. "What do you mean she's your replacement, Mrs. Thelma?"

"The doc is thinking of getting the expertise of one of her field agents into desk work, since she is pretty good in that area too."

Zack frowned in thought. "She's a spy?"

"You didn't read the file, did you?"

"Um…"

"Zack, this is one of the reasons why you lack intellect on details. Crucial details are important."

"Yes ma'am, but-"

"Not buts. You are taking this new recruit, whether you like it or not, because I am retiring."

"But-"

"Zack. Just trust me on this. And I say that you can trust the girl."

"I have a problem with females." Thelma raised a brow at him, noting his dry tone. "They hate me. All of them."

"Then I guess that little fan club of yours was just make-believe."

"A fan club?" The man repeated incredulously and Blaine burst out in laughter, earning a glare from Zack. "You're kidding."

Thelma shook her head at him and sighed, adjusting her glasses a bit while peering at the folder. "She'll warm up to you. She has a likeable personality."

"Oh no she won't. Not after that incident with her cousin and one of my men."

"She doesn't have a choice on this either. She can agree to work with you and your team, or sacrifice ten years of hard work at the academy and field."

"Is she that good?"

"I don't think the boss would just allow anyone on your team, Zack."

Zack licked his lips, looked back at Blaine, who was watching him and then back at the folder, before flipping it open. "I have one last request before you go. Get me a meeting with Barbie McHale today before the sun sets on the West."


	6. Unfortunate

**Chapter 5: Unfortunate**

"Something is wrong?" Apparently the Madagascan boy inherited his uncle's bad grammar too, but the small smile on Andy's face knew that he was starving for some concern to his problems.

"Yeah…"

"You can tell me, Andy." Good thing Mort was a good listener. Most of the times.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to school." A few kids ran past the two and started shoving a few others into the lockers lining up each side of the hallway. "I think it's dumb to go to school. There's absolutely nothing related to fun over there. I mean, Skippah practically threw me out this morning just so I could get a head start. And if it's anything Kowalski said, it's boring."

"But it is fun! And I can be with you and be your friend!" Mort insisted with the goofy smile back on his face. "And if the teacher thinks you're good you get a star!" Andy shook his head with a small smile and gently guided the boy away from a bunch of taller boys who had a shaking nerd cornered.

"I think I'm too old for stickers, Mort."

"What are stickers?"

"Those things you were talking about?" The boy just stared at him. "The stars?"

"What stars? Are you talking about those twinkle things that live with the Sky Spirits?" Andy let out a sigh and shook his head, turning his attention to the locker that was now his.

"Nevermind." He played with the lock and the door easily sprung open. He was about to reach in and get the needed books when a familiar cry reached his ears. Peeking over he was surprised to find Mort cornered, by the very boys they avoided just minutes ago. "They're quick." He closed the door and walked over to the crowd that had already surrounded the four boys.

"So what'd you got for us today, pal?" The one who spoke was admittedly larger than Andy and he had no qualms in taking the little boy's bag.

"My bag!" Mort reached out to grab the bag back, but he was shoved hard into the wall behind him, leaving him slightly dazed. "Ooh."

"Stop!" Everyone turned to the redhead whose green eyes were glowing with fury. "Leave him alone, Kevin!" The bigger boy scoffed and gave the girl a grin.

"And what are you going to do, sweetie?" He turned back to the whimpering Mort and looked through Mort's bag while his two equally huge, varsity posse took hold of each of the girl's arms.

"Hey! Let me go! Let ME go!"

"You really shouldn't be doing that."

Kevin let out a frustrated sigh and shoved the bag into Mort's chest, leaving the small boy slightly out of breath. "What now?" He turned to face the newcomer and his frustration turned into a full out grin. "Well, if it isn't a new victim."

"Yeah, hi to you too."

"Do you know who I am, kid?"

"Not really interested, but I'm all ears." Andy crossed his arms and nodded to the side, urging Mort to move. "However, I don't listen to dumbasses. Most especially those who pick on smaller boys and hurt girls." The Madagascan silently obliged and walked away as Kevin and his cronies glared at Andy.

"What did you just call me, twerp?"

"So you're deaf too?" A few giggles from the crowd and the redhead fueled Kevin's anger.

The boy grabbed Andy's shirt and pulled him forward, at the same time pulling his arm back.

"Alright, smart guy. You asked for it."

"I'm not asking. You're begging."

Kevin was about to swing to when Andy ducked. The fist connected with one of the other boys and he held onto his mouth. Kevin blinked and looked on in shock while Andy got out of his grasp.

"Ow!" The boy who got hit exclaimed and stared at Kevin. "Dude!"

Kevin turned to Andy, who grinned at him. "How did you…nevermind. You're not going to survive this. Hold him down."

"Hey! Get off, you fools!" Andy looked at the two holding his arms before facing Kevin's incoming fist. "Oof!"

"What is wrong with you? Stop it!"

"Move it!" Kevin roughly pushed her away and turned back to Andy.

"Ow!" Kyle cried out when her foot suddenly missed a step and the girl found herself falling. She reached for her foot and nursed it gently. "My ankle!"

"That's it." Andy easily pushed the two gorillas holding him away and charged at Kevin. The two dropped to the ground and it only took Kevin a second to recover before he aimed another punch at Andy, which the smaller boy dodged before giving his own.

"Boys, wait." Kyle got to her feet, wincing at the pain in her feet. "You have to stop fighting." Her pleas were ignored as Andy was pulled off Kevin and given a punch to the gut. The boy doubled over but managed to dodge another swing from the other boy. That's when Kevin grabbed Andy and kicked him over to Kyle.

"Chump, you're going down." Andy got to his feet and glowered at him.

"I could say the same."

"Wait," Kyle hobbled between the two of them, arms outstretched, "wait!"

"Out of the way, Millender."

Kevin grabbed onto Kyle and the action caused Andy to wrench his hands off the girl.

"Don't you dare touch her."

"I will do what I want with her, baby."

"Back off, gargantuan." Andy stepped before Kyle and pushed Kevin away, making him stumble toward his posse. All three fell to the ground in a heap and Andy turned to Kyle.

"Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah," Kyle moved her eyes to the pile of boys to Andy, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Miss Millender. Mister Andrews." Kyle froze and Andy gulped, both knowing who the gruff voice belong too. They turned around, coming face-to-face with the principal of the school.

_Oh no._

Andy put on a smile and tried not to show his fear at the man's overbearing stature. "Principal Spencer. Hi."

"Hi to you too, Mister Andrews." The man then turned to the redhead. "I expected better from you, Miss Millender."

"Principal Spencer, this is just a misunderstanding. You see-"

"And as for you, Mister." The man's gaze seemed to penetrate Andy's soul, and he didn't like it one bit. "Just because you're new doesn't mean you'll be let off like that. This isn't kindergarten, boy." _Exactly what Zack said. But he specifically stressed the word 'boy'._

"But I didn't do-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But they did that to themselves! You have to-"

"Office, now. Same goes for you, Miss Millender."

"Oh no. Sir, you have to listen, ow." The redhead paused and leaned against the hand holding onto the wall, pulling all her weight on her unhurt foot. Principal Spencer frowned at the girl, and Andy took that as a cue to take her hand and sling it over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Miss Millender?"

"She sprained her ankle when he pushed her." Andy answered for her, carefully shifting her so that she was leaning on him. "I have to bring her to a clinic."

"Well, in that case, you're clear, Miss Millender. But you, Mister Andrews, I expect to see you in my office. I'm sure your brother would love to hear what happened today."

Andy suppressed a groan and looked down with a nod. "Of course, sir."

"Good." The principal turned back to Kevin and his friends. "You three. Straight to my office."

"But sir, he-"

"Now, Mister Dolando." The three took one look at the man before hurrying away. Andy looked after them before turning down the hallway with the redhead, ignoring the whispers and stares going his way.

"I'm doomed." Andy dropped his head into his hands. "He's going to kill me. And I'm gonna die."

"It's not the end of the world, dweeb." Kevin snarled at the boy, but was silenced by a look from Spencer. His companions, whose names were Michael De Guzman and Dig Bautista, were doing the same.

"I am not proud of what you four have done. And in front of the entire student body."

Kevin pointed at Andy. "It was his fault." Michael and Dig nodded mindlessly.

Andy got to his feet. "Hey, you started it!"

"No, you did!"

"Liar!"

Kevin rose up with fists by his sides. "How about Round 2, twerp?"

"Enough!" Spencer's rough voice boomed around the room, making the two sit down and stare at the carpet. "I-" He was interrupted by sharp knocks on the door. _Oh no. He's here. I'm doomed. _"Come in." The door opened and a lady walked in, head raised. Andy and the group of bullies stared in awe at the female who looked a bit like Barbie but in a biker chic-like attire.

"Selena," Spencer cleared his throat and raised his chin, "Miss Valentine. What are you doing here?"

"Hold it, Spence. So," Selena looked around with a stern look, "who's Andy?" Kevin, Michael and Dig pointed to Andy who shrunk back into the couch, wishing he was smaller. Possibly microscopic. "You Andy?"

"Yes." Selena eyed the boy for a while before turning to Spencer.

"I vouch for the kid."

"Excuse me?"

"PS," the kids' eyes widened at the nickname, "you can bet your car, house and job that this boy's innocent."

"He retaliated."

"It was in good defense. Are you telling me that fighting BACK is what the students shouldn't do? I thought that defending yourself is supposed to be part of the curriculum."

"Well, yes, but," Selena raised a brow at him, "we have strict rules on discipline, Miss Valentine."

"I didn't say he had to be completely off. I just want you to go easy on him."

"Fine. An hour detention. But if he gets into trouble again, I can't-"

"Don't think that will happen again, PS. Right, Andrews?" Selena looked back at Andy who stared at her before nodding with a huge smile.

"Yes, yes. It won't happen again, sir. I promise."

The principal gave him a nod before turning to the secretary. "Marissa." The lady looked up at the man.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to cancel that call to Mr. Andrews."

"But, sir, I've already called him."

Andy's smile dropped drastically.

"Oh no no no. I am doomed."

"Hold on, drama boy." Selena raised a hand and frowned at Marissa. "What did you tell him?"

"To come to the school straightaway."

"Is that it?"

"Should there be anything else? I didn't want to give away anything, should he not come."

"Good." Selena put on a smile and placed a hand on Private. "We'll be waiting for him."

Spencer took a step away from them. "I'll just leave you two and deal with the other three." He walked over to the three and a minute later all four were in the office.

"We?" Selena turned to Andy.

"Do you want to get in trouble?"

The boy gestured around. "Already did?"

"With your brother?"

"He'll murder me. I know he will. I'm not supposed to be fighting."

"Good."

Andy stepped away from her in slight horror. "How is that good? I thought you were nice."

"Dude, chill. I didn't mean that. You trust me?"

"Kinda?"

"I'll take that."

Zack jumped out of the van and practically ran to the office. "Andy?" He stopped short when he saw his brother sitting outside, nursing an ice pack to his black eye. Zack marched up to him and demanded. "What is going on here? What happened?" The boy jumped up at the sight of him and looked up at the man. "How'd you get that eye?"

"Normally," the two turned to Selena as she came around the corner with a small smile, "I'd say it came with birth." Zack just stared at the woman, who sighed and crossed her arms, looking defeated. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Selena gave him another small smile and gestured to Andy.

"That."

"You did this?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean it. I mean, I was really in a hurry to get to school and I did not see him coming."

"You were running blind?"

"Something like that." Selena giggled nervously and looked away. "Well, to be honest, I think it's because I really am blind? Well, half blind." She giggled again and tucked a strand behind her ear. "I was waving to a friend and I did not see him, and well I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. As long as it wasn't too serious."

"I hope we didn't interrupt you or anything."

"Not really. But I do have to go now. I've got an important meeting coming up." Zack turned to Selena with a hand on Andy. "I can trust you with him, can't I?"

"After what happened?"

"If you're sincere enough to care about him, I think I can do that as payment."

"Well, if you insist."

"I do."

"Sure."

"Thank you." Zack turned to the boy with a smile and rubbed his hair. "See ya, squirt."

"See ya, BZ." Zack frowned at the name and then walked away with a wave.

Selena smiled after him while inching her way to Andy. "He gone?"

"Give it a minute. He's got senses like Superman." When they were sure that he was gone, "Awesome! We so fooled him! Up high!" Andy raised a hand which Selena happily slapped. "You were so awesome and…" His happy demeanor fell when he saw a tall man leaning against the wall with a grin behind Selena. "Uh…"

"Andy?" Selena looked at Andy before turning around. The man pushed himself off and walked up to them.

"Oh don't stop on my account. I was just checking on you."

"Uh…" The man moved from Andy to Selena, who was staring at him with a tilted head.

"Who's your new friend, Andy?"

Selena held out a hand to him with a smile. "Selena." The man took the hand and gave it a solid shake.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Valentine. I'm Edward Jefferson."

Selena blinked at him and let her hand drop to her side. "How did you know my last name?"

"You're my lab assistant. Intern, since you are a college student. You're earning for extra points, aren't you?"

"Yes, but wait, you're the new substitute science teacher?"

"Actually, I am the science teacher. I took a temporary leave for a while. Joseph Lieder, he's the substitute, took over for me while I was gone. How much has Joseph told you about me?"

"A lot?"

"Probably tall tales about me. Pun not intended."

Selena smiled and crossed her arms. "Of course not."

"Don't worry, I'm not harsh with grades."

"I'm sure you're not, Mister Jefferson. Joseph did say that you were a fun person to work with."

"Please, that would only be true if you actually enjoyed working in a stuffy room full of dangerous chemicals. And we're practically the same age, Selena. Call me Edward."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm also a pretty nice person to be with."

"Yeah, me too, depending on what you mean by that."

A snort brought the attention of the adults to the boy, who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Yuck. You two are flirting."

Selena frowned and gently hit his back. "No we are not. We are having a friendly conversation."

Andy snorted again and rolled his eyes. "Try and convince me. I know what I'm seeing."

"Andy," the two turned to Edward, "do you have something you want to say?"

"I think I've already," Andy paused and looked up at Edward, who raised a brow at him, "yeah, yeah I do! I was gonna say that I am so glad you two are having a friendly conversation. Hey, who wants ice cream? Because I really want one. Ya know, summer and all that…"

"Sorry, but you're due for History," Edward peeked at his watch, "in five minutes."

"Oh man. I hate History."

"What?" Selena looked down at the boy. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Simple. I hate History." He sighed at her raised brow and crossed his arms defiantly. "We have to memorize all these dates and people and it is so long. There's so many of them. Not to mention that the whole thing is boring. Very boring."

"Dude. We wouldn't be here without History."

"I don't care."

"Well, if you need help, you can just come to me."

Andy shook his head and looked up at Selena with a smile.

"Okay, are you serious? This is like the second time already. I think I owe you too much."

"Nope. You saved Kyle."

"She just sprained an ankle. I'm not saying it's not painful or anything, it is. I know. I just-"Selena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I get it. And I think you get my point too."

"In that case," Andy grabbed her hand and shook it with a huge smile, "thank you!" He then hugged the lady, who blinked in surprise before patting the boy uncomfortably. Andy moved to her ear and whispered. "Because Edward's real bad at teaching me those kinds of things, but he's good at exploding the lab. I think that's why he went on leave. Don't tell him I told you that." Selena bit down on a grin and nodded as the boy stood away with a similar expression.

"Okay, Andy," Edward frowned down at the two, unaware of the secret conversation between them, "we have to go. I don't want you to get in trouble with the hall monitors." Selena nodded and thumbed behind her.

"And I've got to go back. My break's long enough."

"Goodbye, Selena." Edward called before walking away, followed by Andy, who waved after her.

"See ya, Selena! Oh and tell Kyle thanks!" Selena saluted him with two fingers.

"Got it." She turned and walked away.

When they were finally out of sight, Edward pulled Andy closer and whispered.

"I won't tell him about the fight if you won't tell him that I wasn't watching you."

"Yeah, could've avoided that if you were there."

"Do we have a deal or not?" The man hissed and Andy nodded.

"I don't think either of us wants to be running around NY fifty times."


End file.
